staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Lipca 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:35 Wakacje z Jedynką - Supah Ninjas - Limel, odc. 9 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 08:55 Wakacje z Jedynką - Big Time Rush - Bardzo Wysoka Gorączka, odc. 12 (Big Time Fever); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 09:30 Wakacje z Jedynką - Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 2 - Uczył Marcin Marcina - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:10 Natura w Jedynce - Morza i oceany - Osobliwości mórz i oceanów. cz. 7. Ogrody królowej na Morzu Karaibskim (Seas and Oceans II); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2013) 11:10 Druga szansa II - odc. 3/13 (Life Unexpected s. II, ep. 3 Criminal Incriminated); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 Smaki polskie - Wieprzowina: gulasz wieprzowy i schab faszerowany; magazyn kulinarny 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Morza i oceany - Osobliwości mórz i oceanów. cz. 8. Morze Czerwone (Seas and Oceans II); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2013) 13:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 25 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 26 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:05 Pogoda 15:15 Polskie wakacje na Pomorzu 3; cykl reportaży 15:30 Klan - odc. 2559 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:55 MacGyver I - odc. 20, Ucieczka (MacGyver I, ep. 20, The Escape); serial kraj prod.USA (1985) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Mistrz grilla 2014 - /4/; felieton 17:35 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 10/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:35 Siła wyższa - odc. 13/13 - Cud - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Piąty Stadion - odc. 134, Pijawka (seria VII odc. 7) 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 82 (seria VI, odc. 13) - Zaginiony - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 21:20 Wrzuć na luuuz - Łódź jak malowanie; serial TVP 21:30 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777 22:30 Mundial 2014 - Podsumowanie 1/8 finału (.) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014) 23:35 Lato z Polskim Dokumentem - Ojciec i syn - txt. str. 777 53'; film dokumentalny 00:40 MacGyver I - odc. 20, Ucieczka (MacGyver I, ep. 20, The Escape); serial kraj prod.USA (1985) 01:40 Miejsce zbrodni. Witamy w Hamburgu (Tatort. Wilkommen in Hamburg) 90'; thriller kraj prod.Niemcy (2012) 03:20 Pogotowie rachunkowe - /4/; reality show 04:05 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:55 Mikołajek - odc. 48 Film (Le Petit Nicolas ep. On tourne); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009) 06:10 Mikołajek - odc. 49 Zakupy (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Nicolas fait des courses); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009) 06:30 Lokatorzy - odc. 79 Lany poniedziałek... w niedzielę; serial komediowy TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 545; serial TVP 08:00 M jak miłość - odc. 546; serial TVP 08:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 59 "Młodość nie zna strachu" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 09:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 60 "Gwiazda rocka" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 09:55 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 4/21 - Portret czyli jak być kochanym - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1109 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 319 Zaniedbania i konsekwencje; serial TVP 12:35 Familiada - odc. 2081; teleturniej 13:10 Na sygnale - odc. 9/26 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 13:45 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat - Drewno - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 14:25 Szkoła życia - odc. 9 "Feralna impreza"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 15:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 14 "Marzenia Kacperka" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 15:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 15 "Hazard" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 16:15 M jak miłość - odc. 1035; serial TVP 17:05 Herkules - odc. 30 Jabłko (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. The Apple); serial kraj prod.USA (1996) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 9/79; teleturniej 19:25 Baron24 - odc. 2 "Dzień próby" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 20:10 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - Urodzinowy strzał w dychę (1) 21:10 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - Urodzinowy strzał w dychę (2) 22:10 Zaginiony - odc. 3/10 (Missing ep. Ice Queen); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2012) 22:55 Piąty Stadion - odc. 134, Pijawka (seria VII odc. 7) 23:05 Kocham kino - Bez niej (Sin ella (Without Her)) 104'; dramat kraj prod.Meksyk (2010) 01:05 Zmiana planów (Code a change, Le) 96'; komediodramat kraj prod.Francja (2009) 02:55 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XII, odc. 22/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XII, ep. Homecoming); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2011) 03:50 Art Noc: Chaka Khan, Tomasz Stańko Project (Festiwal Solidarity of Arts 2012 Stańko+); koncert 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Białystok 06:30 Echa dnia 06:40 Pogoda - 3.07 - 1 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze 06:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 07:00 Co niesie dzień 07:25 Pogoda - 3.07 - 2 07:30 Kulisy - Policjant; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:42 Sport 07:45 Warto tam być 07:50 Rozmowa dnia 08:00 Raport z Polski 08:30 Dzika Polska - Wielki rechot; serial dokumentalny 08:50 Przechodzień codzienny 09:00 Co niesie dzień 09:25 Pogoda - 3.07 - 2 09:30 Co u nas? 09:35 Psi psycholog - odc. 3; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 10:10 Jedź bezpiecznie - odc. 500; cykl reportaży 10:20 Co u nas? 10:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 10:35 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 2 11:10 Polska poza Polską - W tej pięknej naszej Ameryce; cykl dokumentalny 12:20 Świat podróży według Ediego - Boliwia; cykl dokumentalny 12:45 Przechodzień codzienny 12:50 Wokół nas - pogoda 12:55 Agrobiznes 13:25 W rytmie disco - 3/14; magazyn muzyczny 13:50 Strefa Country - Nowa scena country; magazyn muzyczny 14:20 Wokół nas - pogoda 14:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 14:35 Miasto Powiat Ameryka; film dokumentalny 15:45 Tam, gdzie hulał wiatr 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 16:35 Sprawa na dziś - odc. 16 17:05 Dej pozór - Beboki 17:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 17:32 Prognoza pogody 17:35 Paramedyk - odc. 29 Refleksologia i biblioterapia; magazyn medyczny 17:47 Uderz w stół - odc. 13 17:57 TurboPodlasie - odc. 40 18:07 Recepta na zdrowie - Seria 5 - odc. 1; magazyn medyczny 18:24 Warto tam być 18:30 Obiektyw Główny 18:53 Sport 18:57 Prognoza pogody 19:00 Rozmowa dnia 19:10 Nad Niemnem - Magazyn Polaków na Białorusi - odc 87 19:25 Załoga Eko - odc. 17 - Opakowania po nawozach i środkach ochrony roślin; magazyn 19:46 Świat podróży według Ediego - Meksyk; cykl dokumentalny 20:11 Rozmowy istotne - George Weigel 20:35 Polska z bocznej drogi - Napastnik 20:45 Rozmowa dnia 21:00 Echa dnia 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:55 Pogoda - 3.07 - 4 22:02 Obiektyw Wieczorny 22:22 Sport 22:25 Prognoza pogody 22:25 Wokół nas - pogoda 22:40 Raport z Polski 23:05 Kronika Wyścigu Solidarności 2014 3.07.2014 23:10 Miasto Powiat Ameryka; film dokumentalny 23:55 Przechodzień codzienny 23:55 Ahora espanol - nauka języka hiszpańskiego - odc. 190 00:15 Mundial 2014 - Podsumowanie 1/8 finału (.) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014) 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze 01:45 Pogoda - 3.07 - 4 01:55 Raport z Polski 02:15 Wokół nas - pogoda 02:25 Jedź bezpiecznie - odc. 500; cykl reportaży 02:35 Przechodzień codzienny 02:45 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 2 03:10 Wokół nas - pogoda 03:20 Psi psycholog - odc. 3; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 03:50 Dej pozór - Beboki 04:15 Dwa żywioły, dwie pasje; magazyn 04:30 Glob - Magazyn Nowości Naukowych - odc. 2 04:55 Wokół nas - pogoda 05:05 Polska poza Polską - W tej pięknej naszej Ameryce; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Wokół nas - pogoda 06:05 Raport z Polski 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat HD 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 8:25 13 posterunek (1) - serial komediowy 9:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (378) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (379) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (5) - serial paradokumentalny 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (451) - serial paradokumentalny 12:00 Pielęgniarki (26) - serial paradokumentalny 13:00 Trudne sprawy (275) - serial paradokumentalny 14:00 Miodowe lata (12) - serial komediowy 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (6) - serial paradokumentalny 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:45 Dlaczego ja? (391) - serial paradokumentalny 17:45 Trudne sprawy (344) - serial paradokumentalny 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (233) - serial komediowy 20:00 Mój chłopak się żeni - komedia romantyczna, USA 1997 22:15 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 8 (171) - serial kryminalny 23:10 Wysoka fala - film katastroficzny, USA 2003 1:25 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN HD 6:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:50 Mango - telezakupy 7:55 Detektywi: Mam wybór (915) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 8:30 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Przybłęda (655) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9:10 Rozmowy w toku: Czy kobieta na wózku może być pociągająca -talk-show 10:10 Bitwa o dom (9/13) - reality show 11:10 Dr House (9/22) - serial obyczajowy 12:10 Szpital (120) - serial paradokumentalny 13:10 Ukryta prawda (224) - serial paradokumentalny 14:10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Elfy (1081) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:55 Kuchenne rewolucje (7) - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Rozmowy w toku: Niech ktoś odklei moją córkę od komórki! - talk-show 17:00 Ukryta prawda (225) - serial paradokumentalny 18:00 Szpital (121) - serial paradokumentalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Po godzinach (1090) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20:50 Kuchenne rewolucje (9) - program rozrywkowy 21:50 Tornado w Nowym Jorku - film katastroficzny, Kanada/USA 2008 23:35 Tożsamość szpiega (5) - serial sensacyjno-komediowy 0:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 0:50 Sekrety magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 2:10 Rozmowy w toku: Niech ktoś odklei moją córkę od komórki! - talk-show 3:15 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV 4 5:55 Daleko od noszy: Chcę być brzydka (87) - serial komediowy 6:25 Stary Testament (19) - serial animowany 6:55 Stary Testament (20) - serial animowany 7:35 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 3 (29) - serial animowany 8:05 Scooby & Scrappy Doo Show: Nocne widmo starego Londynu (3) - serial animowany 8:35 Scooby-Doo (3) - serial animowany 9:00 Galileo EXTRA (21) - program popularnonaukowy 10:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (38) - serial obyczajowy 11:00 Otchłań namiętności (86) -telenowela 12:00 Otchłań namiętności (87) - telenowela 13:00 Komisarz Rex (9) - serial kryminalny 14:00 Daleko od noszy: Europarkingowy Gandera (88) - serial komediowy 14:30 Strażnik Teksasu (130) - serial sensacyjny 15:30 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay (11) - magazyn kulinarny 16:30 Kłamczuch (8) - program rozrywkowy 17:30 Galileo EXTRA (22) - program popularnonaukowy 18:30 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu (15)- serial animowany 19:00 Scooby & Scrappy Doo Show: Neonowy duch z dyskoteki (4) - serial animowany 19:30 Scooby-Doo (4) - serial animowany 20:00 Błękitny Grom - film sensacyjny, USA 1983 22:25 Klan wampirów - thriller, USA 2002 0:10 Osobliwości kulturowe (1) - serial dokumentalny 1:10 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 1:30 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 1:55 To był dzień - program informacyjny 2:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny 3:55 mała Czarna (312) - talk-show 4:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny TVN 7 HD 5:20 We dwoje (15/16) - program rozrywkowy 6:35 Męski typ: Adam Małysz (2/4) - talk-show 7:05 Czerwony Orzeł (18/19) - serial przygodowy 8:15 Sąd rodzinny: Nasz pierwszy raz (137) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 9:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Skowyt (611) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 10:15 Kobra: Oddział specjalny 12 (3/12) - serial sensacyjny 11:20 Mango - telezakupy 12:55 Sąd rodzinny: Za tabliczkę czekolady (138) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Koniec świata (612) serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:55 Szpital (65) - serial paradokumentalny 15:55 Brzydula (111) - serial komediowy 16:30 Brzydula (112) - serial komediowy 17:00 Lekarze (2/13) - serial obyczajowy 18:00 Agenci NCIS 7 (22/24) - serial sensacyjny 19:00 Dr House 6 (6/22) - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Komediowy czwartek: Prawem na lewo - komedia, USA 1997 22:05 Wybrani (17/23) - serial sensacyjny 23:05 Wieczór strachu: Piątek trzynastego - horror, USA 2009 1:10 Sekrety magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 3:15 Druga strona medalu: Otylia Jędrzejczak (4/8) - talk-show 3:45 Druga strona medalu: Jacek Olszewski (6/8) - talk-show 4:15 Druga strona medalu: Aneta Krawczyk (1/7) - talk-show TV Puls 6:00 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (7) - serial przygodowy 7:00 Nash Bridges 2: Ziemia obiecana (17) - serial sensacyjny 8:00 Medicopter 4 (39) - serial przygodowy 9:00 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (8) - serial przygodowy 10:00 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka: Kolebka nadziei (4) - serial przygodowy 11:00 Łowcy skarbów (21) - serial przygodowy 12:00 Hela w opałach 3: Wybuch (4) - serial komediowy 12:30 Zbuntowany anioł (163) - telenowela 13:25 Zbuntowany anioł (164) - telenowela 14:25 Kobieta w lustrze (99) - telenowela 15:20 Hela w opałach 3: Hela kontra Rysiek (5) - serial komediowy 15:50 Don Matteo 8 (10) - serial kryminalny 17:00 Gwiezdne wrota 4 (20) - serial SF 18:00 Łowcy skarbów (22) - serial przygodowy 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 3: Operacja "Jednorożec apokalipsy" (9) - serial animowany 19:30 Kung Fu Panda - legenda o niezwykłości 2 (8) - serial animowany 20:00 Czwartek z humorem: Wycieczka na studia - komedia, USA 2008 21:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6 (17) - serial kryminalny 22:25 Najemnik - film sensacyjny, Aruba/USA/RPA 2006 0:25 Śmiercionośny ładunek -film sensacyjny, Szwajcaria/Niemcy 2008 2:30 Zobacz to!: Kręcimy z gwiazdami 2: Tomasz Niecik (3) - program rozrywkowy 3:25 Dyżur 3 (31) - serial dokumentalny 3:50 JRG w akcji (2) - serial dokumentalny 4:20 Taki jest świat (260) - program informacyjny 5:05 Menu na miarę (6) - program kulinarny 5:30 Z archiwum policji (6) - serial dokumentalny Polsat 2 5:55 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:45 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 144 9:40 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 86 10:30 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 87 11:20 Rodzina zastęcza Odcinek: 61 11:50 13 posterunek Odcinek: 2 12:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 26 13:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 27 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 311 14:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 312 14:30 Spadkobiercy Odcinek: 44 15:30 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 114 16:45 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 89 17:30 13 posterunek Odcinek: 3 18:05 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 476 18:35 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 477 19:05 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 499 20:05 Wydarzenia 20:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 434 21:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 4 22:55 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 54 22:50 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 63 0:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 37 Sezon: 2 0:30 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 499 1:30 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 434 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:05 Interwencja 3:20 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1878 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 308 4:30 Z tyłu sceny Odcinek: 9 5:30 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 137 TV Polonia 06:05 Co nam w duszy gra - Lato wszędzie; program rozrywkowy 07:00 Męczennicy Ducha 07:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 7 - Pomyłka - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 08:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 8 - Wyrok - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 09:20 Polonia w Komie - Dania - Lilia i Filip (510) 09:30 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 4 - Szewczyk Dratewka; film animowany 09:50 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 9. Powroty - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:25 Dzika Polska - Wpłyń na wodę. Uraczeni; serial dokumentalny 11:00 Polonia 24 11:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 51 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 12:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 24/75 - Henry; serial komediowy TVP 12:30 Łamigłówka - Mazury 4 12:35 Wiadomości 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1042; serial TVP 13:45 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 1; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:45 10. Przystanek Woodstock 2004 - Hey; koncert 15:40 Smaki polskie - Warzywa faszerowane; magazyn kulinarny 16:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 978* - Powrót męża; telenowela TVP 16:30 Klimaty i smaki - Na szlaku przygody; program poradnikowy 16:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 51 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Dania - Lilia i Filip (510) 17:30 Teleexpress 17:50 Łamigłówka - Mazury 4 17:55 Bulionerzy - odc. 24/75 - Henry; serial komediowy TVP 18:30 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Operacja Weserubung - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 18:55 Czas honoru - odc. 14* seria II - Krzyż Walecznych - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:45 Dobranocka - Kolorowy świat Pacyka odc.6 - Różowa kotka 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:40 Pogoda 20:45 Łamigłówka - Mazury 4 20:55 Komisarz Alex - odc. 44 (seria IV, odc. 5) - Podglądacz - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Belize - Marynia (511) 22:00 Polonia 24 22:45 Glina - odc. 20 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 23:40 Zabójczy ogień; film dokumentalny 00:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 51 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 01:05 Łamigłówka - Mazury 4 01:10 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 9. Powroty 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kolorowy świat Pacyka odc.6 - Różowa kotka 02:00 Wiadomości 02:25 Sport 02:35 Pogoda 02:45 Komisarz Alex - odc. 44 (seria IV, odc. 5) - Podglądacz; serial kryminalny TVP 03:35 Polonia 24 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Belize - Marynia (511) 04:20 Bulionerzy - odc. 24/75 - Henry; serial komediowy TVP 04:55 Zabójczy ogień; film dokumentalny; 05:50 Klimaty i smaki - Na szlaku przygody; program poradnikowy 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Polsat News HD 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:50 Graffiti 9:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 10:00 Serwis informacyjny 10:25 Pogoda 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:55 Pogoda 11:00 Serwis informacyjny 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis informacyjny 11:40 Pogoda 11:45 Graffiti 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:25 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:55 Pogoda 13:00 Serwis informacyjny 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis informacyjny 13:55 Pogoda 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:25 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis informacyjny 14:55 Pogoda 15:00 Serwis informacyjny 15:20 Sport 15:25 Pogoda 15:30 Serwis informacyjny 15:35 Światowidz 15:50 Wydarzenia popołudniowe 16:10 Rozmowa "Wydarzeń" 16:30 Serwis informacyjny 16:50 Pogoda 16:55 Gdzie warto bywać 17:00 To jest dzień 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Biznes informacje 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 Gość Wydarzeń 19:30 Interwencja 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 To był dzień 21:00 Polska - magazyn reporterów krajowych 21:25 Pogoda 21:30 Tak czy nie 22:00 Koniec pewnej epoki 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Informacje dnia 23:50 Pogoda 23:55 Gość "Wydarzeń" 0:15 To był dzień 1:15 Biznes informacje 1:35 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVP Sport HD 08:00 Mundial 2014 - Podsumowanie 1/8 finału (.) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014) 08:55 Złote transmisje - Polska - Peru 1982 09:50 Złote transmisje - Polska - Peru 1982 10:45 Puchar Europy w karate tradycyjnym; reportaż 11:40 Żużel - Nice Polska Liga: GKM Grudziądz - PGE Marma Rzeszów 13:30 Mundial 2014 - 1/8 F: Kostaryka - Grecja 15:30 Mundial 2014 - 1/8 F: Kostaryka - Grecja ( dogrywka ) (1/8 F: Kostaryka - Grecja) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014) 16:20 Mundial 2014 - Podsumowanie 1/8 finału (.) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014) 17:10 Echo Brazylii; felieton 17:25 Skandia Maraton Lang Team 2014 Bukowina cz. 2; reportaż 17:40 Mundial 2014 - 1/8 F: Belgia - USA 19:45 Mundial 2014 - 1/8 F: Belgia - USA ( dogrywka ) (1/8 F: Belgia - USA) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014) 20:30 Lekkoatletyka - Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Brunszwik - dzień 2 (Drużynowe Mistrzostwa Europy - Brunszwik - dzień 2) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014) 21:40 Piąty Stadion - odc. 134, Pijawka (seria VII odc. 7) 21:50 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Polski 22:00 Z archiwum TVP - Drużyna Górskiego; reportaż 22:30 Mundial 2014 - Podsumowanie 1/8 finału (.) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014) 23:30 Sportowy Wieczór 23:45 Złote transmisje - MŚ w pn. Hiszpania' 82 - Polska - Belgia (MŚ w pn. Hiszpania' 82 - Polska - Belgia) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2007) 01:30 Zakończenie dnia Eurosport HD 8:30 Brazilmania - magazyn piłkarski 8:45 Magazyn FIA WTCC - magazyn motoryzacyjny 9:15 Snooker - Turniej Australian Goldfields Open - mecz 1/8 finału 10:45 Brazilmania - magazyn piłkarsski 11:00 Snooker - Turniej Australian Goldfields Open - mecze 1/8 finału 14:00 Brazilmania - magazyn piłkarski 14:15 Snooker - Turniej Australian Goldfields Open - mecz 1/8 finału 15:15 Watts - magazyn sportowy 16:00 Kolarstwo - Tour de France - zapowiedź 16:30 Kolarstwo - Tour de France - zapowiedź 17:00 Kolarstwo - Tour de France - zapowiedź 17:30 Boom Dia Rio - magazyn piłkarski 17:40 Watts - magazyn sportowy 18:00 Snooker - Turniej Australian Goldfields Open - mecz 1/8 finału 19:30 Kolarstwo - Tour de France - zapowiedź 21:15 LeMond on Tour - magazyn kolarski 21:30 Copacabana - magazyn piłkarski 22:05 Fight Club - magazyn sportów walki 23:30 Kolarstwo - Tour de France 0:30 Kolarstwo - Tour de France 1:00 Watts - magazyn sportowy 1:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport HD 7:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Serbia - Bułgaria 9:10 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 9:50 Atleci - magazyn lekkoatletyczny 10:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Polska - Brazylia 12:50 Puncher - magazyn sportów walki 14:00 Tenis - Turniej Wimbledon - mecze półfinałowe 17:00 Tenis - Turniej Wimbledon - mecze półfinałowe 19:10 Biało-czerwone mundiale: Polska - Niemcy - 1974 20:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa 22:10 Boks - Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBO w Omah - waga lekka: Terence Crawford - Yuiorkis Gamboa 0:20 Boks - Gala w Rzeszowie - waga junior ciężka: Łukasz Janik - Rico Hoye 2:20 Zakończenie programu Religia.tv 6:00 Jutrznia (184) - program religijny 6:30 Ludzie na walizkach: Beata Król (69) - talk-show 7:00 Wemmicks (3/4) - serial animowany 7:30 Wemmicks (4-ost.) - serial animowany 8:00 Na szlakach wiary: Bizantyjska sztuka sakralna (9/12) - serial dokumentalny 8:30 Skalpel i dusza: Śmierć kliniczna (5) - program religijny 9:00 Boska przyroda (2/3) - film dokumentalny, Francja 2005 10:00 Rozmównica: Świętość, przeciętność, obojętność (1017) - program religijny 11:05 Codzienna radość życia 3: Radykalne posłuszeństwo (35) - serial dokumentalny 11:35 Biblijna lekcja religii (119) - program religijny 11:45 Biblijna lekcja religii (120) - program religijny 11:55 Biblijna lekcja religii (121) - program religijny 12:05 Biblijna lekcja religii (122) - program religijny 12:15 Biblijna lekcja religii (123) - program religijny 12:30 Muzułmanie szukają miłości - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2009 13:25 Nieznani - zapomniani: Siostra Wanda - zwyczajna odwaga (15) - cykl dokumentalny 14:00 Wemmicks (3/4) - serial animowany 14:30 Wemmicks (4-ost.) serial animowany 15:00 Boska przyroda (2/3) - film dokumentalny, Francja 2005 16:00 Rozmównica (1017) - program religijny 17:05 Dżihad: Ukryta walka kobiet - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 18:00 Piąta ewangelia - reportaż 18:30 Codzienna radość życia 3 (36) - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Nieszpory (132) - program religijny 19:35 Święci tacy jak my: Św. Josemaria Escriva (4) - serial dokumentalny 20:05 Z Biblii ukradzione: Grób pobielany (64) - magazyn religijny 20:15 Z Biblii ukradzione: Herod-baba (65) - magazyn religijny 20:30 Pustelnicy - film dokumentalny, Polska 2010 21:00 Boska przyroda: Boskie stworzenia (3-ost.) - film dokumentalny, Francja 2005 22:00 Rozmównica: Pospolitym jest żyć według własnego upodobania! (869) - program religijny 23:05 Jeden świat - dwa pokolenia (3) - serial dokumentalny 23:35 Nieznani - zapomniani: Dr Aleksandra Gabrysiak (25) - cykl dokumentalny 0:10 Codzienna radość życia 3: Lęki jakich mamy unikać (24) - serial dokumentalny 0:45 Biblijna lekcja religii (153) - program religijny 1:00 Przygody wielkich i małych: Mojżesz i manna (7/13) - serial animowany 1:30 Anielska kuchnia 2: Sałatka ziemniaczana (33) - magazyn kulinarny 1:50 Dokument tożsamości: Osada - film dokumentalny, Polska 2:20 Ojciec Leon Zawodowiec (1) - program publicystyczny 3:00 Boska przyroda (3-ost.) - film dokumentalny, Francja 2005 4:00 Rozmównica: Pospolitym jest żyć według własnego upodobania! (869) - program religijny 5:00 Bez kadzidła (6) - program religijny 5:30 Biblijna lekcja religii (27) - program religijny 5:40 Biblijna lekcja religii (28) - program religijny 5:50 Biblijna lekcja religii (29) - program religijny Cinemax 2 HD 06:00 Latający Dom Spokojnej Starości 07:40 To my, a to ja 09:25 Dziewczynka w trampkach 11:00 Wymarzona pogoda na ślub 12:30 W czasie burzy 14:05 Pieniądz 15:30 Co dzień zawdzięcza nocy 18:10 Rozdarta kurtyna 20:15 Luke 22:00 Prawo ulicy (2) 23:00 Gorzka uczta 00:50 Wywiad z zabójcą 02:25 Pewnego razu w Midlands 04:10 Szczęśliwa zrywa 05:40 Zabawa w listy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 HD z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 HD z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Białystok z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat HD z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN HD z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 HD z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat News HD z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport HD z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport HD z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport HD z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Religia.tv z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 HD z 2014 roku